


Better the Second Time

by a1_kitkat



Series: To Be With You [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Afraid of Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Awkward Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Nervousness, Rimming, Second Time, Slash, Storms, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving himself to Aaron, Spencer is unsure what to expect next</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better the Second Time

Aaron awoke early the following morning. The bedroom curtains were closed so the room was very dimly lit. He blinked his eyes and shifted his weight, being very careful not to wake the sleeping man beside him. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he stared down at Spencer. The younger man looked so relaxed and peaceful. He slowly leaned over and placed a single kiss upon Spencer’s forehead. His lover didn’t even stir.

The older man carefully slid out from under the duvet and quietly padded across the room. He ducked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, shaved and climbed into the shower.  
When he returned to the bedroom he was surprised to find Spencer still asleep. He simply smiled to himself and quickly got dressed. Aaron made his way to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. He had just finished setting the table when Spencer appeared in the doorway.

“Good morning” Aaron smiled at him.  
“Morning” Spencer nervously replied.  
“Breakfast? Coffee?”  
Spencer smiled and moved into the room. He set himself down at the table as Aaron brought him a cup of coffee. Their fingers brushed as Spencer grasped the warm mug in his hand.  
“Thank you” Spencer smiled his gratitude.

Silence filled the room as Aaron continued cooking while Spencer sipped his coffee. Several minutes passed before Aaron joined his lover at the table with plates piled high with food. Spencer stared at the generous serving of bacon, eggs, toast, beans, hash browns and looked up at Aaron in surprise.

“That’s a lot of food” Spencer began.  
“You don’t eat enough” Aaron said. “You’re so skinny”

Spencer blushed. He couldn’t deny Aaron’s observation since the older man had seen all of his body the previous night. He felt his cheeks flushing and quickly looked away. Aaron’s eyes had scanned his entire naked body, committing every inch of it to his memory. He remembered the feeling of his lover’s hands upon his skin, his lips upon his cock and Aaron’s cock inside him.

“Aaron?” Spencer began.  
“Are you okay?” Aaron asked him.  
“I’m fine”  
“Are you… Did I hurt you?”  
“No! I’m fine… I… I’m okay”

Spencer quickly picked up his fork and began to eat his eggs. He could feel Aaron’s eyes on him but he made a point not to meet the older man’s gaze. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence then Spencer helped Aaron clear the table.  
The two of them stood side by side as Aaron washed up, handing each item to Spencer who dried each one and followed Aaron’s directions where to put them away. With another cup of coffee in his hands, Spencer followed Aaron into the living room and the two of them settled down on the couch.

The older man turned the television on and leaned back against the cushions. He draped his arm across the back of the couch, contemplating if he should lower it onto Spencer’s shoulders but the younger man was sitting with his legs crossed and leaning forward, as though very focused on what he was seeing on the TV.  
They watched the news in comfortable silence. Aaron opened his mouth to engage in conversation when there was a knock at the front door. He climbed to his feet and left the room.  
Jack preceded him back into the room. Spencer barely had time to put his mug down before Jack launched himself into the agent’s lap. 

Jack was so excited to see Spencer and within minutes the two of them were sitting on the floor together with coloring-in books. Aaron settled on the couch, watching the two most important men in his life laughing together. The afternoon passed too quickly. Jack begged his father to let Spencer stay for dinner. They had pizza and ice cream then Aaron put Jack to bed and Spencer read him a bedtime story.  
Both Aaron and Spencer stood outside Jack’s bedroom, staring at the tiny form curled up in his bed. Then Spencer turned to his lover and bid him goodnight. The older man opened his mouth to protest, he wanted Spencer to stay the night again but the younger man declined. He didn’t want to put Aaron in the position of having to explain their relationship to Jack just yet.  
They shared a simple kiss then Spencer left.

*

The following day neither of them tried to contact the other. Spencer wasn’t sure what to say to Aaron and the latter wanted to give the younger man some time to process what had happened between them. He’d known even before their first date that Spencer was a virgin and now they’d slept together, they could never take it back. Aaron really hoped Spencer didn’t regret sleeping with him but he didn’t want the younger man to feel like he was being smothered or that Aaron was being too overbearing. He picked up the phone several times during the day but never quite forced himself to dial Spencer’s number.

Spencer had gone home and showered then climbed into bed. His small apartment suddenly felt very empty and lonely. A part of him wished he’d agreed to stay another night with Aaron but he’d been thinking of Jack when he’d declined.  
Well, a part of him had been thinking of Jack. The other part of his brain had been telling him that Aaron would expect to have sex with him again and Spencer wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. He knew he was being silly. They’d already done it once, the pressure was off now, but he wasn’t sure of the usual protocol. How often did couples have sex once they’d started? Surely they wouldn’t have the energy to do it every night… And now that they’d already had sex, would Aaron expect it regularly?  
He shook his head, trying to push these thoughts aside. He knew he shouldn’t let his imagination run away from him. They were both adults, they could easily sit down and talk about it rationally… But Spencer was worried that he would disappoint Aaron if he said ‘no’ in future.

He spent the entire following day alone in his apartment.  
Aaron had had the distraction of taking Jack to the Zoo but his mind was definitely elsewhere. It didn’t help that Jack had all but begged for his father to invite Spencer to come with them. Aaron had jokingly told his son that Spencer had other things to do in his free time.

*

Monday morning began with a downpour of heavy rain. Spencer was soaked to the bone as he staggered into the BAU office. He made straight for the coffee machine and found an equally drenched JJ struggling to pour steaming hot coffee into her mug. She greeted Spencer with the usual pleasantries then waited patiently for him to prepare his own coffee. Holding her mug in one hand, she grabbed Spencer’s free hand and all but dragged him across the bullpen into her office.  
Once behind the safety of the closed office door, she turned her full attention to Spencer. Her eyes were alight as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

“So?” JJ asked. “How did Friday night go?”  
The excitement of having finally consummated their relationship was written all over Spencer’s face. Especially once the young genius began to blush. His cheeks turned a very deep shade of red. JJ had never seen him so lost for words.  
“I knew it!” she practically shrieked. She reached out and placed her hand upon Spencer’s shoulder.

“Spence?” her voice was softer, calmer, as she addressed him. “Are you okay?”  
He simply nodded his head.  
“It was… Nice” Spencer admitted, smiling very shyly.  
“Oh Spence” she grinned. “I’m so happy for you… For both of you”  
“Thanks” he said before taking a sip of his coffee.

JJ narrowed her eyes. Something was off with Spencer. She gently, reassuringly, squeezed his shoulder.  
“Spence?” she whispered. “What’s wrong?”  
He couldn’t stop himself. Every irrational thought and fear that had plagued him over the past twenty four hours came spilling out. JJ listened as Spencer poured his heart out to her. She responded with a smile and a comforting hug. Then did her best to ease his insecurities by assuring him that Hotch loved him then she strongly advised him to talk about his fears with the older man.

Spencer left her office feeling a little better. He went straight back to his desk and tried to do some work but his eyes kept roving towards Hotch’s closed office door. The only glimpses the team saw of their boss that day was as he moved from one meeting to another.  
Spencer was the first of the team to leave the office and the last to arrive the following morning. He wasn’t sure how long he could avoid his lover but he needed time to think.

Tuesday was a new day and Spencer promised himself he would talk to Aaron but the older man spent hours in a meeting with Strauss. He came hurrying out of her office before lunch and came back with Jack in tow. The school nurse had called and advised he be taken home. Spencer went into Aaron’s office and settled the ill little boy on the couch. He placed a blanket over Jack then spent the afternoon reading to him while sneaking his own work each time Jack fell asleep.  
When Aaron was finally free to take Jack home, his ill son begged Spencer to come too. Slightly reluctant but unable to resist the pleading from Jack, Spencer agreed and soon found himself sitting down to dinner with both Aaron and Jack. As soon as he’d finished his soup, Jack was bustled off to bed. He still had a slight fever so Aaron sat by his bedside reading to him until he fell asleep.

Spencer stood in the doorway, sipping coffee and watching in silence as Aaron put the book aside then placed a kiss to his son’s forehead. He quietly made his way out into the hall and pulled Spencer into a hug. The younger man tensed but immediately relaxed in his lover’s arms.  
“Thanks for keeping an eye on Jack today” Aaron whispered.  
“Any time, Ho…. Aaron” Spencer replied.  
“Is everything okay with you, Spencer?”  
The younger man pulled away and stared into Aaron’s eyes.  
“Why wouldn’t it be?” he knew he sounded defensive.  
“Spencer, please? I know it’s only been a couple of days but I feel like you’ve been pulling away from me… Ever since…”

Spencer took hold of Aaron’s hand and led him down the hall, away from Jack’s room. He didn’t want the little boy to wake up and hear this.  
“Aaron, I promise you, I do not regret what happened between us, not for a second” he insisted.  
Aaron smiled with relief then reached up and gently stroked his fingers upon Spencer’s cheek.  
“But something has been off with you, I’m not imagining it” he said.

“I’m sorry” Spencer replied. “I just… It was nice and I… I really liked it but I…” he averted his eyes as he trailed off.  
“Spencer, it’s okay, you don’t have be nervous, you can tell me anything”  
“I… I thought that… Well… Now that we’ve… you know… I’d feel different about us but I… I’m still nervous…”  
“Why are you nervous?”  
“I don’t know”  
“You said you trust me”  
“I do, I swear, Aaron I do trust you”  
“Then why are you nervous?”

Spencer placed his hand upon Aaron’s and stared down at him from beneath his lashes.  
“What if it’s not as good the second time?” Spencer whispered. Aaron smiled at the innocence of the question.  
“Well… So what if it’s not? Practice makes perfect”  
“It’s not a joke!”  
“I swear, I wasn’t joking Spencer… Sometimes sex isn’t that great and sometimes it’s amazing”  
The younger man nodded his head in understanding.  
“Being with you… felt amazing” Spencer whispered. He wouldn’t meet Aaron’s eye. “For me anyway”

Aaron smiled again then he closed the space between them and captured Spencer’s lips in a deep, intense kiss. Fearing he was being too forceful, he eased off and softened the embrace. Seconds passed before he felt Spencer returning the kiss. They parted very slowly then Aaron leaned for forehead against Spencer’s.

“Being with you was one of the most…” Aaron paused. He wasn’t sure how to put it into words. “I love you, Spencer and… You gave me a part of yourself and I will never, ever forget that… You trusted me with all your heart and I want you to know that I trust you just as much… Seeing you… having you in my bed was one of the best nights of my life”  
“But what if next time I… disappoint you?”  
“Never… You could never disappoint me, Re… Spencer”  
A part of him felt Spencer didn’t really believe him. He leaned in and kissed him again. Aaron could feel the tension in his lover’s body and he wrapped his arms around his waist.  
“You still trust me, don’t you?” Aaron asked as he brushed Spencer’s hair off his face.  
“Of course” Spencer whispered.  
“Then… Will you let me…?”  
“Let you… what?”  
Aaron kissed Spencer’s lips.  
“Ease your nerves” Aaron whispered. The younger man’s eyes widened with shock. “I promise I’ll stop the second you tell me to”  
“But… what about Jack?”  
“He’s asleep”

Spencer drew a deep breath and nodded his head then he followed Aaron into his bedroom. Trying to control his nerves, he watched in silence as Aaron quietly removed his shirt. His tie and jacket having been discarded as soon as they got home. Then Aaron was there by Spencer’s side, he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss as he slid his arms around Spencer’s waist. It took a few minutes of tender kisses for the tension to slowly seep from the younger man’s body. Aaron’s movements were slow and gentle as he slipped his hand underneath Spencer’s shirt, softly massaging his lower back before moving further down, his index finger slipping between his lover’s ass cheeks.  
Spencer gave a low hiss as Aaron’s digit breached him. The older man quickly retracted his hand.

“It’s okay” Aaron said between kisses. “I won’t…”  
“No, it’s fine” Spencer replied. “I just… wasn’t expecting that”  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking…” he trailed off.  
“It’s okay, I trust you”  
Aaron leaned close, his lips brushed against Spencer’s ear.  
“I’m just going to touch you” he whispered. “We’ve had a long day but I… I promise we’ll both enjoy this”

Spencer merely nodded his head in agreement. He knew he shouldn’t feel nervous. Aaron had already seen him naked and touched him very intimately but it had been a new and terrifying experience. He knew how it had worked last time. He had no reason to be scared or anxious… Except that he didn’t know what exactly Aaron planned to do.  
The older man smiled down at him and Spencer timidly smiled back.

He took a deep breath and surrendered himself completely to Aaron. With tender kisses and gentle loving touches, Aaron stripped them both of their clothes and eased his lover onto the bed. They lie together, exploring each other’s mouths as Aaron’s hand drifted down the length of their bodies. His long fingers closed around Spencer’s hardening cock and slowly began to work him towards climax. Spencer moaned and whimpered at each touch then cried out when Aaron’s cock brushed his own. The older man used his hand to bring both of them to orgasm. Spencer came first, spilling his seed over his lover. Aaron followed suit, crushing their lips together as his own release shook his body.  
They lie together, panting for breath for several minutes until Aaron reluctantly climbed off the bed. He quickly cleaned up then proceeded to pull back the covers on the bed but Spencer climbed to his feet and began searching the floor for his clothes.

“You could stay” Aaron’s voice was very soft.  
“No, I can’t” Spencer replied. “What would Jack think?”  
“Rei… Spencer-”  
“Goodnight, Aaron… I’ll see you in the morning”  
Spencer kissed him goodnight then quietly disappeared out the bedroom door.

*

The following day, Aaron didn’t come into the office as Jack was still sick but by that afternoon a case came in requiring immediate attention. Aaron phoned Jessica who agreed to look after Jack then he joined the team at the airport. They briefed him on the jet during the short flight.  
The county Sherriff’s office was small and very understaffed. The hotel was equally as small with very few vacancies which resulted in several team members having to share a room. JJ and Emily happily agreed to double up which left three rooms between Hotch, Reid, Rossi and Morgan. Hotch had seen Morgan about to volunteer and he quickly pulled rank to ensure he would share with Reid.

For two nights they shared a room and a bed but the stress of the case had both of them falling into bed and being asleep within minutes. Aaron loved waking up with Spencer in his bed and spent the first few minutes each morning just watching the younger man sleep. He resisted the urge to kiss him awake by climbing out of bed and making his way into the bathroom.

It was very late when they finally managed to track down the un-sub. The team stormed his hide-out and made a swift arrest. By the time they returned to the station it was nearing midnight, the weather had taken a nasty turn and the airport had closed. It was agreed they would stay the night and hope the storm had blown over by morning.

The team made their way from the SUVs and into their hotel, running for cover but ending up soaked to the bone within seconds. Aaron and Spencer found themselves alone in their shared hotel room. There was a nervous energy in the room. Both could feel it radiating from the other. Aaron reached out and pulled the shivering Spencer into his arms. He slowly covered the space between them and captured the younger man’s trembling lips in a tender kiss. Spencer returned his lover’s kiss but pulled away rather quickly.

“I… Shower” Spencer said as he averted his eyes.  
“Sure, go ahead” Aaron replied before releasing the younger man from his arms.

He watched as Spencer shuffled into the bathroom and closed the door. Aaron stood where Spencer had left him until he heard the water running in the other room. He carefully removed his tie and cufflinks and tucked both into his bag then kicked off his shoes and belt before unbuttoning his damp shirt.  
He was staring into his bag, his mind a million miles away, when the bathroom door opened and Spencer reappeared. The younger man’s body was wrapped securely in one of the hotels large white towels. Aaron turned and looked at him, his eyes moving up and down his lover’s body.

“I forgot my-” Spencer’s sentence was cut short as Aaron’s lips closed over his in a deep kiss.

Spencer found himself surrendering completely to his lover’s embrace. He parted his lips and welcomed Aaron’s exploratory tongue into his mouth. The older man’s arms slid around his waist, pulling him closer, crushing their bodies together. Aaron could feel Spencer’s heart beating against his own.  
“I love you” Spencer’s voice was barely louder than a whisper. Aaron had never heard anything more beautiful.  
“Spencer” Aaron replied. He reached up and cupped the younger man’s cheek, gently stroking his thumb across his lover’s skin. “Can I… May I…?” he trailed off, unable to finish his question.

A loud clap of thunder echoed outside, startling both men and causing Spencer to break away from Aaron. His eyes were wide with shock. He quickly turned his back on his lover and made his way across the room towards the window. Spencer pulled the curtain back and peered outside. Rain was lashing against the glass as lightening lit up the sky.  
Aaron stepped up behind Spencer and slipped his arms around his waist, resting his chin upon the younger man’s shoulder.

“It’s just a little rain” Aaron assured him.  
“A little rain?” Spencer replied with disbelief. “The car park is practically a swimming pool… Actually, I think the swimming pool has flooded”  
Aaron chuckled before placing a kiss to Spencer’s temple.  
“You’re so cute when you’re scared”  
“I’m not sc… Am I that obvious?”  
“Only because I know you so well”

Aaron reached out and took Spencer’s hand in his, urging him to release his grasp on the curtain. He moved around so he was standing between Spencer and the window. Another clap of thunder broke the silence. Spencer winced at the sudden noise.

“It’s okay” Aaron smiled at him, reassuringly. “We’re inside, we’re nice and dry and cosy and… There’s a big empty bed over there for us to… snuggle in”  
Spencer giggled. Aaron grinned to himself. Spencer rarely giggled. He liked the sound of it.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say ‘snuggle’ before” Spencer’s eyes were alight. “I like it”

The younger man stepped into his lover’s embrace. Now he finally noticed that Aaron was still wearing damp clothes. He reached out and placed his hand upon the older man’s chest.  
“Aaron” Spencer began. “Your clothes are wet”  
“Uh yes, you did just point out how bad the rain is” Aaron couldn’t help smiling.  
“Take them off!”

There was a shift in the room between the two men as Spencer’s words lingered in the air. The younger man felt himself blushing. He hadn’t meant to sound so forceful yet Aaron had definitely felt an air of excitement at his lover’s words.

“I…” Spencer’s eyes were blazing. “I don’t want you to catch a cold”  
“You say as you stand in front of me covered by nothing more than a towel” Aaron piped.  
The younger man averted his eyes. He’d only wrapped the towel around himself as he’d forgotten to take his dry clothes into the bathroom with him. He felt Aaron’s hand on his chin and he looked up to meet his eyes.  
“You’re cute when you blush” Aaron whispered. Spencer smiled.

Aaron took a step back and slowly peeled off his undershirt. It was still wet but not unbearable. He tossed it over Spencer’s shoulder in the general vicinity of his bag. His eyes never once left those of his lover. With their gaze still locked, he unzipped his pants and let them drop unceremoniously to the floor. The two men stood firm, Aaron dressed in nothing more than his boxers, Spencer still covered by the fluffy white towel.

Neither one of them spoke. They just stared into each other’s eyes, both curious as to where this was going. Then Spencer reached up, unknotted the towel and allowed it to slip from his body, pooling at his feet. He swallowed nervously as he stood before his lover, completely naked and vulnerable. Aaron didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Spencer and pull him into a protective embrace.  
The younger man reached up and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s neck as his lover’s hands caressed his lower back. Aaron’s fingers danced lightly upon the tip of Spencer’s ass crack. The only thing separating them was the thin fabric of the older man’s underwear yet both their cocks were stirring at the promise of more.

Aaron lifted Spencer with ease and deposited him upon the large bed. Spencer pulled Aaron down on top of him and brought their lips together. The next few minutes passed in bliss as they kissed and caressed each other. Spencer could feel his lover’s arousal pressing into his thigh and he slowly, nervously reached out to touch him through his boxers. He closed his hand over the bulge and gave a gentle squeeze. Aaron groaned with delight and deepened their already intense kiss.  
Once again there was a shift in the air. Aaron immediately knew something was churning in Spencer’s mind. He broke their kiss, their lips now millimetres apart.

“What is it?” Aaron asked him. “What’s going on in that big brain of yours?”  
“I… I want…” Spencer whispered. “You”  
“You’ve got me, Spencer… I’m right here”  
He shifted their position so he was now lying on the bed beside the younger man. He reached up and gently touched his cheek before leaning over and kissing his lips.  
“Aaron” Spencer whispered. His voice was so soft. His lips were trembling. Aaron wondered if he was cold.  
“Yes?” Aaron tried to coax him. “Talk to me, Spencer”

“I… I want to try…” he nervously stroked his hand upon Aaron’s hardness. “With my mouth”  
“Spencer, you don’t have-”  
“I want to… You… You did it for me and it… it felt amazing so I… I want you to feel that too”  
“Not if you’re not ready”  
“I am… I… I mean I think I am”

Aaron smiled. Spencer was too adorable. His heart swelled with nothing but love for the amazing man lying beside him. He couldn’t resist kissing him; and kissing him; and kissing him. Just the thought of Spencer wanting to do this for him made his heart beat that little bit faster. He wasn’t even sure what to say to him.

“So… Can I?” Spencer whispered. “May I?”  
Words seemed to fail him so Aaron merely nodded his head yes then kissed his lover one more time. He broke the embrace and leaned back. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, his fingers curling in the sheets. Aaron felt the shift on the mattress as Spencer moved to a better position. Aaron raised his head and watched as Spencer’s trembling hand reached for the waistband of his boxers. The younger man’s fingers hesitated mere millimetres from Aaron’s hardening cock before slowly ghosting over the thin fabric. Aaron bit his bottom lip; he didn’t want to make a sound and risk startling his nervous lover.

“Aaron?” Spencer’s voice was soft.  
“Spencer?” Aaron tried to sound reassuring.  
“I… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do”  
And in that moment, after hearing such innocent words from his lover, Aaron Hotchner fell in love with Spencer Reid all over again.

His face broke into a wide, reassuring smile and he slid his hand down his body to grasp Spencer’s hand in his. The younger man looked up at him, their eyes locked. The nervous uncertainty in Spencer’s eyes was matched by the love and devotion he could see staring back at him from Aaron’s eyes.

“You can do anything, Spencer” Aaron assured him. “Anything at all”  
Then he took his lover’s hand and guided it towards his underwear. Together they lowered the restricting material and Spencer stared in mild fascination as Aaron’s cock was put on display just for him. The long hard member was already standing proud and tall with excitement at the possibility of what was to come.  
The younger man couldn’t tear his eyes away, taking in every inch of flesh and remembering what it felt like having it inside him. Spencer licked his lips, his mouth suddenly felt very dry. He took a moment to wonder what it would taste like.

“Reid?” Aaron placed his hand upon Spencer’s shoulder. “Spencer… It’s okay”  
Spencer’s eyes flickered up to meet Aaron’s. His tongue slipped from his mouth, moistening his lips. Then he leaned down, reached out with his long, slender fingers and ran his index finger down the entire length of Aaron’s cock. The older man’s breath hitched in his throat. Spencer quickly retracted his hand then he looked up at his lover. Aaron was smiling down at him. Spencer smiled back.  
He reached out a second time and wrapped his fingers around his lover’s cock then he began to move his hand up and down the length. He didn’t look away, his attention completely focused on the task before him. Spencer took his time working the hardness. It felt strange beneath his fingers yet the way his lover breathed his name made it all the more enticing. A small stream of pre-cum trickled from the head as Aaron’s breath hitched. 

Spencer smiled to himself as he ran his thumb across the head, spreading the sticky liquid. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves then he slowly leaned forward and ran his tongue around the head of Aaron’s cock.  
His lover grasped the bedsheet with his fist.  
Spencer paused then repeated this action twice more which caused Aaron to groan both times. Feeling his confidence starting to grow, Spencer started to place a series of sloppy kisses along the length until he reached the base before working his way back towards the head. He wrapped his hand around the base of Aaron’s cock and started to pump his fist.

“God, Spencer!” Aaron’s husky voice was like music to Spencer’s ears.  
He smiled with relief as he worked his hand up and down his lover’s hard cock. He tipped Aaron’s cock back to give himself access to the ball sac then took them into his mouth. Spencer’s warm, moist mouth felt so good that Aaron had to fight back his orgasm. He didn’t want to come until just the right moment.

After spending a generous amount of time teasing Aaron’s balls, Spencer moved his lips back up the length of his cock before closing his mouth over the head. The older man jerked his hips at the sudden shock but quickly recovered. Spencer moved up and down on his cock like a professional. If Aaron hadn’t known better he would have suspected the younger man had done this many times before.  
He couldn’t resist sliding his fingers into Spencer’s hair, enjoying the way his lover moved up and down on his arousal. He’d had his reservations, uncertain of how the younger man would react to something like this but he was taking it in his stride.  
Spencer was very enthusiastic with his mouth and his hands. His fingers continued to stroke Aaron’s balls while his mouth worked his cock. The feeling of enjoyment became too hard to fight and Aaron found himself tightening his grip on Spencer’s head. He forgot himself completely and began to thrust his hips. Hard. He was so desperate for release, for Spencer to swallow his seed that he lost all control.

Aaron heard his lover give a low whimper before he attempted to pull away. The older man quickly released Spencer and the younger agent broke away, coughing and gagging. Aaron sat up in shock as Spencer rolled away from him, fighting to breathe. He moved towards Spencer but his lover tried to push him away.

“Spencer?” Aaron placed his hand upon his shoulder but Spencer flinched away. The younger man was still gagging.  
“Spencer” Aaron tried again. “I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry”  
“S… Sorry?” Spencer turned and looked at Aaron through tear-filled eyes. “You… You’re sorry?”  
“Yes, I got carried away… I shouldn’t have… grabbed you like that”  
“Aaron… I… No, I’m sorry I couldn’t… I didn’t… I ruined-”

Aaron slid around in front of the younger man and wrapped his arms around him.  
“You didn’t ruin anything” Aaron assured him.  
“I… I nearly choked” Spencer whispered.  
“And that was not your fault”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Don’t be!” He placed a kiss to Spencer’s forehead. The younger man seemed to be calming himself down.  
“I wanted you to enjoy it” Spencer confessed.  
“I did” Aaron promised him.  
“But you didn’t… I didn’t…”  
“Shhhhhhh”  
He leaned forward and kissed Spencer’s lips. His lover slowly began to relax in his arms before returning the kiss.

“Come here” Aaron pulled Spencer into his lap so the younger man was straddling his thighs. “You were perfect, Reid… Spencer, I love you and I love that you were willing to do that for me”  
“But I screwed it up” Spencer whispered.  
“You just need practice”  
“But you didn’t mess up when you did it to me”  
“I knew what I was doing”  
“And I don’t?” Spencer didn’t sound angry, just hurt.  
“I didn’t say that” Aaron’s voice was gentle, loving. “You’re just inexperienced but you’ll learn. We both will… It won’t always be perfect, Spencer but that’s no reason to feel embarrassed”

“I just…” Spencer hesitated. “I wanted it to be good for you… I wanted you to enjoy it as much as I did the other night”  
“I am enjoying this, Spencer” Aaron whispered. “I love being with you. Even just doing this… Holding you, naked, in my arms, that’s all I need”  
“Really?”  
“Really”  
“But I… I just… I thought that… Now that we’d… had sex… that you would… would want to do it again…”  
“Of course I want to make love to you again, Spencer but not if you’re not ready”  
“How could I not be ready? We’ve already done it”  
Aaron slid his arms around Spencer’s waist and stared into his eyes.  
“Our first time was perfect” he told him. “And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life making love to you over and over again but I don’t want it to be because you feel obliged to. I want you to want this too… To want me”  
“But I do want you, Aaron!” Spencer insisted.  
“Good” he smiled. “Because I want you too… But on your terms. I will never take from you what you’re not ready to give. If you don’t feel right or you’re not in the mood or you’re tired or you’re distracted or just not ready then nothing needs to happen between us… I would still like to hold you in my arms and share a bed with you but if you don’t want it to go any further than that, it won’t… I promise”

For the second time that night Spencer found himself fighting back tears. He felt he was acting like a spoilt brat or one of those girls he used to see in high school who were all flirt and no action. He didn’t want Aaron to think he was teasing him, leading him on and not willing to put out.

“But I want to do all those things with you” Spencer assured him. “I want you to hold me and touch me and… I want you to… to fuck me… I know sex is good for stress relief and… you get stressed a lot”  
“Your body isn’t a stress toy” Aaron replied.  
“But it can be… if you want me to be”  
“I want you to just be you!”  
Spencer leaned forward, his lips brushing against Aaron’s ear.  
“I want you to touch me” he whispered. “I want you to make love to me, right here and right now… I want to feel you come inside me”  
“Spencer-”  
“Please, Aaron? I… I messed up but I still want you to come… And I… I’m not ready to try again but I trust you with my body so please, Aaron, please make love to me”

Aaron never could say no to Spencer when the younger man looked at him like that. He leaned in and kissed his lover with as much love and passion as he could. His hands slid down the younger man’s body and grasped his ass. Then he stood up, their lips still pressed together, and he turned around. He lowered Spencer on his back on top of the bed and climbed on top of him. The friction of their bodies, their cocks brushing against each other’s caused both men to moan into their embrace.  
After several minutes of kissing, Aaron felt Spencer was slightly more at ease so he broke the embrace and pulled away. He stared down at the young man beneath him and smiled. Spencer shyly smiled back. He leaned in, his breath tickled Spencer’s ear as he whispered for him to turn over. The younger man frowned at the request but did as Aaron asked.

“Do you trust me, Spencer?” Aaron asked him.  
“You know I do, Aaron” Spencer replied.  
“Good… Then just relax and let me take care of you… I want you to enjoy this as much as I will”

Spencer couldn’t see the older man’s face or his actions so he had no idea what his lover was planning to do to him. He found the thought both arousing and terrifying as he lie on his stomach, staring at the pillows by the bed head.  
Then he felt Aaron’s hands gently massaging his ass cheeks, slowly parting them, his thumbs dipping into his crack.

“Aaron?” Spencer whispered.  
“Just relax” Aaron replied. “And trust me”

Aaron gently rubbed his hand up and down Spencer’s crack. He shifted their position to allow himself better access to his lover’s sweet spot. He raised the younger man’s hips, sliding one hand underneath for support then he used his other hand to ease the cheeks apart. 

“Aaron?” Spencer’s voice was filled with nervousness.  
“You’re so perfect” Aaron whispered. “Such a perfect ass”  
“Hotch” the younger man felt his cheeks flushing.  
The older man smiled to himself as he closed his fist around his lover’s cock. He heard Spencer gasp with surprise and he started to pump his fist. Then he leaned in, ducked even lower and suckled on his lover’s balls.

“Aaaaaaron!” Spencer gasped.  
Aaron ran his tongue in circles around Spencer’s balls as his hand worked his lover’s cock. He felt a shudder of excitement run down the younger man’s body and grinned. Then he licked a trail from Spencer’s balls up his crack and buried his tongue inside his lover’s tight hole.  
Spencer yelped in surprise and fisted the sheets. Aaron’s tongue was like nothing he’d ever felt before. His cock was stirring as Aaron’s tongue dipped in and out of his ass. Spencer buried his face in the duvet to muffle his excited scream of pleasure. He couldn’t believe what was happening… That Aaron Hotchner, team leader and one of the most skilled profilers the BAU had ever employed, had his tongue buried in his subordinate’s ass.  
No… Aaron Hotchner was worshipping Spencer Reid, his lover’s, ass  
Spencer squeezed his eyes shut and forced his fist into his mouth to stop from crying out. 

The storm outside was growing fiercer, more violent and much louder as the heavy rain pelted against the glass windows but Spencer feared that still wouldn’t be enough to drown out his cries of delight. The last thing they needed was their team mates knocking down their door to find out what was wrong with Reid.

Aaron continued to tease and stroke his lover’s cock while his mouth worked wonders on Spencer’s ass. He prodded his index finger past the ring of tight muscles, groaning to himself as he did so. His lover’s ass was so, so tight. He worked his digit in and out of his lover, loving the guttural sounds Spencer was making. Aaron retracted his finger and buried his face back in the younger man’s ass, licking and prodding the hole with eagerness.  
Spencer continued to whimper and moan as Aaron’s tongue slid up and down the length of his crack. He couldn’t see the clock so he didn’t know how much time passed, nor did he care. All that mattered was what Aaron was doing to him, the way he was making him feel, driving him crazy with pleasure.

The younger man whimpered as Aaron’s finger teased him in just the right place. He felt his cock stirring. He was on the brink of losing himself when there was a loud boom of thunder and the room was plunged into darkness. Spencer’s entire body tensed at suddenly being engulfed by the dark.  
Aaron pulled away from the younger man and quickly wrapped his arms around him. He pulled Spencer into a strong embrace and held him close as lightening lit up the sky outside. Spencer closed his eyes as he buried himself in his lover’s strong arms.  
He didn’t want to admit to Aaron that he was still afraid of the dark but a part of him felt that the older man must have already known. The way he was holding him now was proof of that.

Several moments later, there was a very loud, insistent knocking at the door of their room.  
“Stay here” Aaron whispered. He released Spencer from his arms and stumbled through the dark towards the door. He stepped on Spencer’s discarded towel and picked it up, wrapping it around himself as he went. The knocking continued as he made his way across the room. Aaron reached out and grabbed the doorknob. He pulled the door open a fraction and found Morgan standing in the hall, visible by the light on his cell phone.

“Morgan?” Hotch kept his voice low.  
“Hey Hotch” Morgan greeted him, trying to peer past him into the room. “Is Reid okay?”  
“Reid? Uh… yeah, he’s… fine”  
“Kid?” Morgan called into the room. He couldn’t see Reid. “Are you okay?”  
“Morgan?” Reid’s voice came from behind the door. “Morgan? What’s wrong?”  
“I just came to check on you, Reid… The power went out and I…”  
“You were worried about me?”  
“Just wanted to make sure Hotch was looking after you”  
“I am” Hotch replied. He sounded more protective than intended.  
“He is” Reid agreed. “It’s late and I was just about to go to sleep”  
“Okay” Morgan pressed a button on his phone which lit up the screen again and cast a small amount of light in the hall so he could just make out Hotch’s form, blocked by the door. “But I was worried about you, kid”  
“Thanks, Morgan…”  
“We’ll see you in the morning” Hotch added before closing the door.

Aaron reached out through the darkness and wrapped his arms around Spencer. He pulled the younger man towards him. Acting on instinct, unable to see in the dark, his lips found those of his lover’s while Spencer reached for the towel that covered Aaron’s body.  
The older man took Spencer into his arms, lifting him off the floor and shuffling both of them back towards the bed. It was closer than he remembered it to be and they fell awkwardly on top of the mattress, Aaron landed on top of Spencer. They both laughed.

“Now where were we?” Aaron asked. “Before Morgan so rudely interrupted us”  
“I believe you were…” Spencer blushed in the darkness.  
“That’s right… My tongue was just about…” Aaron said as he slid his hand down the younger man’s back and prodded his crack. “Here”  
“Hotch… Aaron”

He brought their lips together but something had changed in the air between them. Aaron pulled away from Spencer and slid off the bed. He felt about in the darkness for his bag and located his phone. Following Morgan’s lead, he turned the screen on which cast an eerie light throughout the room. Aaron turned back to the bed; Spencer was hugging himself tightly and trembling very slightly.  
He hurried back to his lover’s side and placed the phone on the mattress beside them then he took Spencer into his arms and held him as they both listened to the rain pelting the windows.

“Its’ okay, Spencer” Aaron whispered before placing a kiss to his lover’s forehead.  
“I’m sorry” Spencer whispered back. “I shouldn’t be so-”  
“Hey… Shhhhhhh…. Never apologize for your feelings”  
Aaron ran his hand down Spencer’s body and grasped his thigh. The younger man gasped and turned into his lover’s embrace, nuzzling his face into the older man’s neck. Then he glanced up, gazing at his lover in the dim light of Aaron’s phone. He reached up and brought their lips together.

Knock! Knock!  
Both men laughed to themselves as Aaron once again extracted himself from Reid. He snatched up the towel again and made his way to the door, opening it just a fraction. JJ and Prentiss were standing in the hall, like Morgan they were using the light from their cell phones to light the way. JJ appeared anxious but also seemed like she didn’t want to be there. Prentiss took the lead.

“Sorry to bother you, Hotch” she greeted him. “I know it’s late but JJ was worried about Reid”  
Hotch peered over Prentiss’s shoulder at JJ who looked like she knew they’d interrupted something.  
“Hey Hotch” JJ smiled nervously at him. “Just wanted to check on Spence”  
“He’s fine” Hotch whispered. “He… Fell asleep a little while ago”  
“Oh” Prentiss lowered her voice. “Oh, sorry… we’ll just go then…”  
“Night Hotch” JJ whispered. The two women turned and walked away. 

Aaron closed the door and turned back around. Spencer was sitting on the bed, holding Aaron’s phone in his hand. The older man crossed back over to his lover’s side and took the phone from him. There was another loud crack of thunder which sent Spencer back into the older man’s arms.  
“I’m scared, Aaron” Spencer whispered.  
“What can I do?” Aaron asked him. “Tell me how I can help you”  
“Just… Hold me, please?”  
“Okay”  
He turned the phone off and placed it on the table beside the bed then the two men climbed under the covers. Aaron pulled Spencer into his arms, covering the younger man’s trembling body with his own. They lie together in the dark, listening to the sound of heavy rain outside.  
“Try to sleep, Spencer” Aaron whispered. “Things will be better in the morning”  
“I love you, Aaron” Spencer said as he brought Aaron’s hand to his lips and kissed the palm.  
“I love you too Spencer”

* 

Spencer didn’t sleep much that night. He lay awake in his lover’s arms and listened to the storm rage outside. He slipped out of bed and padded over to the window, watching the rain blanket the parking lot. It didn’t make him feel any better.  
The young agent was making his way back to towards the bed when the power came back on. The sudden appearance of lights almost blinded him and he hastened towards the light switch. He got to the switch before the light could wake his lover… Or so he thought.

“Spencer?” Aaron’s voice was laced with sleep.  
“Power’s back” Spencer replied. “Go back to sleep”  
But he didn’t. Aaron reached out and turned on the lamp as Spencer climbed back into bed with him.  
“Not yet” the older man said before reaching for his lover. 

Aaron pulled Spencer into his arms and kissed him. The younger man whimpered with delight as Aaron’s tongue slipped into his mouth. He moved closer as Aaron pulled Spencer’s body on top of his. The younger genius could feel his lover’s morning erection pressing into his thigh. He reached down and closed his hand around the shaft, causing Aaron to groan into the kiss.

“Aaron?” Spencer’s lips barely left Aaron’s as he spoke. “I want you”  
“Spencer” the older man pulled away and looked into his lover’s intense eyes. “What exactly…?”  
The younger man jerked his wrist, teasing Aaron’s growing hardness.  
“Make love to me, Aaron” Spencer whispered. “Please?”  
“What? Now?”  
“Right here, right now… Please?”

Spencer stared into Aaron’s eyes, silently pleading with him. They’d been so close… He still felt terrible for messing up his lover’s blowjob and the blackout had interrupted Aaron’s tongue antics. Spencer knew that if the power hadn’t gone out on them, they would have made love into the night… Now he wanted to pick up where they’d left off, he wanted his lover inside of him.

“Are you sure?” Aaron whispered in his ear.  
“Yes! Please… Aaron?” Spencer breathed. 

The older man smiled and kissed his lover. They were both already naked so some of the work was already done. He reluctantly climbed out of bed and searched his bag for a small shaving kit, hidden inside was a box of condoms and a tube of lube. Aaron returned to Spencer’s side, kissing him quickly as he climbed back onto the bed.  
He wanted to take his time to prepare his lover’s ass and explore with his tongue again but he could see how eager Spencer was to have his cock inside him.  
Aaron held back a sigh, wishing they hadn’t been interrupted the previous night. But there was no point dwelling on the past now, he’d have plenty of time to worship Spencer’s perfect ass in the future. He closed the space between them and kissed Spencer as lovingly as he could but the younger man slid his hand behind Aaron’s neck, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

He’d never seen the younger man so eager before. He kind of liked it. Aaron carefully eased Spencer onto his back and broke the kiss.  
“Roll onto your side” he whispered. Spencer frowned but did as he was asked.  
He didn’t like not being able to see his lover. He didn’t see Aaron reach for the lube, open the tube and pour some onto his finger but he did feel it when the older man parted his ass cheeks and poured some directly into his hole. Spencer moaned his lover’s name as Aaron’s fingers breached him. 

“Aaron!” Spencer whimpered.  
“Part your legs” Aaron whispered in his ear. He did as asked while Aaron prodded a third finger inside him.  
“A… Aaron!”  
“You’re so tight”  
Spencer nodded his head in agreement. He wasn’t sure if he was meant to agree or not but it felt like the right thing to do. He squeezed his eyes shut and bucked his hips, urging Aaron’s fingers deeper inside him.  
“More!” Spencer begged. “Please? Aaron!”  
God he loved hearing Spencer beg.

“I… I don’t want to stretch you too much” Aaron explained.  
“I do!” Spencer replied. “Fill me up, I can take it!”  
Aaron smiled to himself. He moved his body so he towered over the younger man, peering over Spencer’s shoulder. Then he leaned down and captured his lover’s lips in a deep kiss.  
“Next time, baby” Aaron assured him. “You’re not ready, even if you think you are… Trust me, you’re not”  
Spencer slid his hand into Aaron’s hair and pulled in in for another kiss.

“Want you inside me, Aaron” Spencer breathed. “Please?”  
Aaron responded with another tongue filled kiss. He broke the embrace and slowly retracted his fingers from inside his lover. Spencer gave a hiss of disappointment and bucked his hips. Aaron felt around the bed for the condom, the tiny packaging rustling as he tried to open it.

“What are you doing?” Spencer asked him.  
“Condom” Aaron explained. “I have one this time”  
“No… I don’t want you to use it… I want it to be like last time… Want to feel you come inside me”  
“Spen-”  
“Please? Please, Aaron?”

It was a battle of wills. Aaron knew they needed to be safe and a condom was the smart thing to do… But it had felt so good last time… And they were both clean…  
“Please?” Spencer was begging again. He sounded so sexy when he begged. Aaron held back a grin. He never thought he’d use the words ‘Spencer’ and ‘sexy’ in the same sentence… His Spencer was beautiful though… Especially like this!

Aaron tossed the unopened condom aside and reached for the lube. He coated his cock and shuffled closer to Spencer. Grasping his cock in his hand, he guided it towards his lover’s ready ass. He heard the low groan escape the younger man’s lips as his cock breached the tight ring of muscles, easing further and further inside until he was buried up to his balls.  
He slid his arm around Spencer’s waist, pressing their bodies together so the younger man’s back was against his chest then he reached down and wrapped his fingers around his lover’s hardening cock.

“Oh, Aaron!” Spencer groaned.  
“So tight” he whispered in the younger man’s ear. “So perfect”  
“Fuck me, please?”

It was all the encouragement he needed. Aaron slowly began to move his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of his lover. Spencer’s body melded so perfectly against his own that they quickly fell into a perfect rhythm. Aaron thrusting again and again, getting the angle just right and pounding into Spencer’s prostate with each hard thrust while his hand worked his lover’s cock.  
For all his begging, Spencer knew he wasn’t going to last long. Aaron’s cock and his hand were the perfect mix of pleasurable torture. He couldn’t remember it feeling this damn good last time but the idea that it would all be over as soon as he came was just torturous.  
He didn’t dare look at the clock. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Spencer turned his head, reaching up to grasp Aaron’s neck and claiming his mouth in a deep kiss. He parted his lips, welcoming his lover’s tongue into his mouth. He couldn’t ever recall feeling so loved, so treasured, so… full. Aaron’s cock was filling his ass while his tongue possessed his mouth. Surely nothing in the world could compare to what his lover was doing to him right now?

He tried to stave off his approaching climax but it was all too much for him. Aaron’s fingers teased him in just the right way while his cock repeatedly slammed into his prostate. Spencer blinked back tears of happiness as his body tensed and spurts of salty liquid shot from the tip of his cock all over his lover’s hand, his own chest and the bedsheets.  
Aaron continued to pound Spencer’s pert ass, long after the younger man’s orgasm had subsided. A part of him was curious to see if he could make him climax a second time but Spencer turned to him with tears in his eyes and whispered three words to him.  
“I love you”  
And Aaron lost all control, his own seed spilling from his cock and filling Spencer’s ass. The both moaned in pleasure as Aaron kissed Spencer until he ran out of oxygen.

The two men were both panting, covered in sweat and completely spent. Aaron pulled away from Spencer and the younger man collapsed on his back beside him. They both gazed up at the ceiling as they waited for their heartbeats to return to normal, their breathing pattern to slow.

“That was… Amazing, Aaron!” Spencer panted.  
“I love you, Spencer” Aaron replied.  
“It was like nothing I’ve ever felt before… I mean… Even better than the last time!”  
Aaron smiled at Spencer’s enthusiasm.

“But… is it always this messy?” Spencer asked him. “Because I feel like I need to shower”  
“Yes” Aaron replied as he stifled a yawn.  
“You want to join me?”  
“No”  
Spencer’s face fell.  
“I want you to stay here with me” Aaron replied. “For a few minutes longer”

He reached out for Spencer and pulled his lover towards him, wrapping his arms around him as he spoke. The younger man smelt like sweat and come… It was almost intoxicating… Spencer smelt like sex with Aaron. The older man held back a groan and leaned over to kiss his lover. He never wanted the younger man to shower ever again… He wanted everyone to smell him on Spencer’s skin.

“Aaron” Spencer tried to argue but his eyes were beginning to droop.  
Sex with Aaron had made him tired… Very tired. He could barely keep his eyes open.  
“Aaron?” he whispered.  
“Sleep now, Spencer” Aaron replied. “We’ll shower together later”  
“You promise?” Spencer yawned mid-question.  
“I promise”

Just when he thought Spencer had finally drifted off, the younger man’s voice whispered in his ear.  
“Aaron? When we get home, can I stay at your place tonight?”  
“Spencer, you can spend every night at my place… I mean, if you want to”  
“I do, Aaron… I do want to”


End file.
